Before I was King
by Lilypad16
Summary: What Zeus was going through while he was overthrowing his father.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own greek mythology_**

Prologue

A light breeze blew through her hair; as a baby squirmed and then fussed in her arms. "Shh," she whispered covering up his face with a blanket and pulling him closer to her chest. Her heart was pounding hard as she ran faster and faster through the thick trees, not quite sure where she was going. But she knew what she was looking for. She knew what she had to do.

She stumbled into a clearing, the sky was darkening. Thunder rolled and a few drops of rain fell. He knew. Standing a hundred feet away was her mother, Gaia. "Mother," she breathed. Relaxing a little she took the swaddle off of the baby's head, gently kissing him on the forehead.

"Rhea," her mother turned to face her. Her face was internally young although her once dark hair was turning ash colored. Her sparkling blue eyes pierced into Rhea with kindness and understanding. They stared at each other for what seemed like years, before being brought back to the present by the sound of a new born baby's squeal of joy.

Gaia's eyes darted down to the infant in her daughter's arms. "Let me see him," she said, holding out her arms to take the baby. Hesitantly Rhea handed her son over.

"He's smaller than the others," Gaia commented.

"He looks like his father with the white hair and blue eyes," Rhea retorted. A sad smile crossed her face. Gaia noticed.

"You love him don't you," she asked.

Rhea only nodded.

"You're a fool Rhea. He knows, look at the sky-" Gaia was cut off by a three popping noises behind them. Three ugly old women stood tall. Wrinkles woven around there faces, black eyes sent shudders down the backs of others. Their gray cold hands could stop a beating heart within seconds. The Fates.

"He knows, yes, he is aware that the baby's been born," the Fate on the right spoke.

"But a fool you are not, Rhea," the Fate in on the left praised.

"Give me the baby," the Fate in the middle demanded. Without a second thought  
Gaia gave her the baby.

All three of them place a hand on the baby's abdomen, their eyes glowed a sickly yellow, the wind picked up around them causing the baby's blanket to flutter, and spoke in unison, "His name will be Zeus, he will free his siblings and with their help, together they over throw their father. One day he will be king of the gods. But one mistake will force him to lose all."

"Who will take care of him till he is ready," the Fate in the middle asked.

"I will," Gaia answered.

"So be it," the middle Fate handed the baby back to Gaia. Then they were gone.

Gaia looked over at Rhea, "What is you plan?"

"With the blanket Zeus I wrapped in now, I'll wrap a rock in it. So I smells like him, and give it to Cronus to swallow. He will never know the difference."

"I hope it works, here," Gaia handed Rhea the blanket baby Zeus was wrapped in and walked away.

Rhea smiled, "He'll be king of the gods."


	2. Chapter 2

**18 years later**

I was skipping rocks on the water, thinking, when I heard Gaia calling from a distance. Sighing, I walked backed to the cavern I called home.

"Maybe Rhea would visit tonight," I thought. I had a few things to ask her. As I walked up to the cavern I saw Gaia standing in the entrance tapping her foot impatiently, she wasn't happy. I forced a smile and hugged her.

"What's wrong," I asked overly pleasant.

"Where were you," she demanded through clenched teeth.

"I-"

She cut me off. "Do you know how worried I was? Do you not understand how dangerous it is to go out in the open? What if one of the Titans saw you, no, better yet what if Cronus saw you? I didn't give you permission to leave! The dishes aren't washed, your room isn't clean, you had no business being outside anyways!"

"Grandma, it's okay, no one saw me, and I'm not hurt." I rolled my eyes, sometimes she can be a hand full. "If I'm going to be king then maybe you should trust me enough to make my own decisions and stop telling me what to do,"

I shouldn't have said that Gaia doesn't take attitude from people, especially me, but was starting to get mad now, all she ever did was tell me what to do, the sky darken and thunder rolled from a distance. "Oh crap," I thought. Taking a death breathe I calmed down, and the sky light up once more.  
Gaia stared at me and then stated in deadly voice, "Zeus, you need to learn your place now, before you can even think about becoming a king. You need to learn to take responsibility for your actions. When you free your siblings their going to need a firm hand to follow, they're not going to know what's going on and you're going to have to explain things to them. An-"

"Explain things to THEM," I snapped, "How can I explain things to them when I don't even know what's going on? All you have ever told me is that I will one day free my siblings from my father's stomach and over throw him, and then I will be king. You've never told me; how or when things are going to happen or anything about my siblings, you've never sat down and explained to me what my father's like or anything!"

"Go to your room, I can't talk to you right now, just go," Gaia turned away from me and I and for once I didn't argue, I didn't want to talk to her either.

"Because of you," I screamed, stomping back to my room, "I don't want kids!"

My room wasn't much, just cold curved walls and scraps of clothes for a bed. I threw myself down on my "bed" and wiped away tears that were starting to flow awfully fast. No matter what, I always seem to mess up. I grabbed a thin sheet and covered up with it. Thankful it was never really cold in Crete, Greece.

"Dad," I whispered, "Why? Why did you have to be such a bad father and swallow your kids, leaving me here with, with her," I said the last word with as much distaste has possible. "One day you'll see, I will equal your fame, one day they'll know me, they'll hear what I've done! One day dad, just wait."

Then I fell asleep.

"Zeus wake up, come on wake up," Gaia shook me roughly. "Dinner time, come on."

"No," I moaned, sitting up blinking away sleep. Gaia whipped the hair from my eyes and gently kissed my cheek, "She must not be mad anymore," I thought, "Maybe I can get away without doing the dishes."

"Come, we need to talk," taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. It wasn't really a kitchen though, just a room with a bunch of bowls and forks.

I sat on the floor and waited for her to give me something unrecognizable as food. As predicted I was right, I was handed a bowl with what looked like some kind of fruit and I want to say vegetable. But I was hungry so I ate it anyway.

"Zeus," Gaia started.

I looked up at her and noticed that her eyes were rimed red and her bottom lip trembled. She had been crying. I have never in my life seen her cry: not even when our fights got out of control and meaner words then usual were said or even when Rhea, my mother came over and told her that Cronus had hit her.

"Grandma?" I asked, scooting closer to her.

"Zeus, first you must know, I love you," Gaia rubbed a hand across my back.

"This is bad; she's never this nice to me," I thought.

"Zeus, you have been choose by The Fates, by destiny to fulfill a prophecy that has been hovering over your father's head for hundreds of years—"

"No… I-I'm not ready…Gaia please; I don't know what to do. I can't do this, I'm just a kid," Gaia held up her finger and I stopped jabbering.

"The Fates arrived early today while you were sleeping," Gaia said, giving me a disapproving look. "It's time you meet you siblings. Zeus you absolutely have to listen to me when it comes to this," she placed both hands on my shoulders, "I can't stress it enough. Zeus, are you listening? You have five siblings; they should know their names, and each other. You have to earn their trust, Zeus, show them that you worthy enough to be followed. Show them that you care about them; you will have to be a teacher to them. They'll know some things, but not much. Your sisters Hestia, Demeter, and Hera are going to be very protective of your brothers Hades, and Poseidon. Their powers will start to develop as soon as they are out in the real world."

"Wait, you mean they don't have their powers yet?"

"No,"

"This is going to be harder than I thought," I mumbled.

"I know it's going to be difficult, but please, Zeus, try, you either win or lose. If you lose, you will end up in the depths of Tartarus, but if you win, you will be king. I can't help you; you have to do it on your own with your siblings. I can help you free them, but after that I must go."

I was looking everywhere but at her. I was terrified, but despite myself, I smiled. For the first time in my life I was going to have friends, people other than Gaia to talk too. For 18 years I have wondered; what they were like, what they looked like, their personalities.

Although that was kind of hard because I didn't know anything about them, it was an unwritten rule Gaia had: _Don't Speak of Cronus or of your Brothers and Sisters_. I didn't even know their names till three seconds ago.

"Just out of a stroke of curiosity, how are we going to get them out of Cronus', um stomach?' I asked, scared of the answer.

"Poison," Gaia said it like I was supposed to know what it meant.

"I thought we want to save them, not kill them,"

"It won't harm them."

"Sure?"

"Zeus? I'm sure it won't hurt them," Gaia rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is my very fist fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about it. No one but my teachers and very best friend have ever seen anything I've written. I have never posted anything online even though I've been writing for about a year now. I'm a huge Greek Mythology fan, and to be honest this story would prob fit better in the Greek Mythology section instead of PJO, but I figured it would get more hits here then there. Thanks for reading! P.S there are different versions of this myth, like there are with all the myths and whatever I put into this story is my personal belief. Like some stories say that Aphrodite is the daughter of Uranus and some say Zeus, well I think she is the daughter of Uranus, so she will be in this story. Just a warning. **

"Anyways, tomorrow Rhea is going to come get you and take to Mt. Othrys, there you will live till you've earned Coronus' trust. Then you will sneak some poison into his nightly cup of wine, he should become ill and regurgitate your siblings." Gaia explained to me how things were going to go down.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure about this anymore; knowing that my father swallowed his kids was a sickening thought, but now I have to force him to throw them up again, was just disgusting. It made sick to my stomach.

"Then you can always cut open his stomach and take them out, but that would be messy," Gaia said without blinking, she seemed unfazed by the whole thing, were else I feel completely sickened.

My eyes twitched, as I pushed my bowl of squashed fruit and vegetables to the side. We sat in silence for awhile. I looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to settle. In a few short hours I would be ripped from everything I've ever known and into and full speed prophesy I knew I would one day fulfill. And for once in my life I was scared. I knew what would happen if I lost, I knew what would happen if I won. But I wasn't scared for myself, if I freed my siblings and we lost, I wouldn't be the only one to pay. Along with me my siblings would be shoved without mercy into Tartarus. Even thought it wouldn't be there fault.

"Zeus," Gaia's soft voice broke me out of my disturbing thoughts. "I know you don't what to have this conversation, I don't want to have this conversation, but we have to have it. So tomorrow Rhea will come take you to the palace, were you will meet your father for the first time. I will tell Cronus, beforehand that you are my son and that he should treat you with respect. Whether or not he will, is another story, although I must tell you, your father is not by all means, and terrible person."

I gave her a funny look.

"Yes, he has made some mistakes in his life, like all people do, but he is a rather fair king. He never would have done the things he had done if it weren't for the prophesy. Anyways were getting off topic, you will go into camp as my son, and you will tell them that I have raised you because, well I'm not sure, make something up."

As I listen to Gaia speak I felt my stomach get a little stronger, so I decided to try eating. But it didn't matter because I lost my appetite when I tasted the mushy soup called food. I gave it a disgusted look. I heard Gaia give me a chuckle and then felt her ruffle my hair.

"The food will be better there, I promise."

I smiled at her. She smiled back.

**I have a question for all my readers; if this were a book would you read it, or something like it? Thanks review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came all too quick, as I gathered up what little property I owned. My eyes dropped as memories of last night came flooding back to me. After I said good night to Gaia for the last time, I crawled onto my pile of clothes that served as a bed and tried to get some sleep. Do I even have to mention that it didn't work? First I was too hot, then I was too cold, then I was board, then a cricket started to chirp, not caring that some people were trying to sleep. So after about four hours of trying to sleep with no success, I tipped toed outside.

The stars shone in the night sky. I tried to make out pictures in the stars, like Gaia had taught me, but my mind was elsewhere and I just couldn't focus enough for my imagination to take hold. Needless to say I was a daydreamer and that's exactly what I did, I imagined myself king of the gods, telling people what to do. I imagined my sibling's faces, and my future wife's face, although I had no idea if I even wanted to get married. I pictured my children's faces and imagined them growing up, but I know all of that was far away from where I stood now. Sighing I went back to my room and got a little sleep.

"Zeus?" a delicate voice brought me out of my memories. I turned to see who it was. A woman with waste long black hair and sparkling green eyes stood in my door way. Rhea.

"Mother," I answered nodding in her direction, packing up the last of my things. "I'm ready,"

"Good," she came over and gave me a hug. I have only met Rhea a couple of times in my life, and they were only short, sweet, and to the point visits. I've tried to put myself in her shoes, it must have been hard, it's been 18 years, and now does she get to finally get to take me home. I hugged her back for a few moments, when she let go she said, "Let's go home," and walked out the door.

"Yeah, home," I said miserably, hoping to high heavens she didn't hear me. I followed her outside, she walked into the forest, before I followed I turned and took one last look that the place that had been my home for the past 18 years. Then quickly chased after. We walked for about an hour till we reach a mountain, one in which I assumed was Mount. Othrys. A path way that circled it's way to the top of the mountain. Rhea didn't even turn to look at me as she continued onward to the path. After about an hour and a half, I estimated, it could have been long or it could have been shorter, I don't know. We reach the top. And what I saw took my breath away.

Gods and goddesses of all shape and sizes walked around trading and talking like one big happy family. I didn't know how I was going to remember all their names. I looked to my left and saw a tall, broad, handsome look man talking to a pretty, thin, blonde haired girl. She was the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life and I had to know her name, I don't know why, something inside me just came over me, telling me I had to know her name. It was important.

The blonde haired girl turned towards me and smiled as our eyes met. the man turned to see what she was looking at and gave me a death glare when he saw me. Oh no, I hope he didn't recognize me, but why would he? I've never seen him before and as far as everyone here, with the exception of Rhea, thought I was swallowed whole by my father. My heart started to speed up when he march over towards us.

"Rhea," he yelled in a strong deep voice, "Who is he, and why is he here without permission."

"Since when do I need permission to bring people into the palace, Atlas?"

"So Cronus knows he's here then,"

"No, I didn't say that, but he his name is Zeus, son of Uranus and Gaia, also known as our new found brother. Gaia hid him away for his own safety, now she feels he will be safe among us. Atlas he is family, he will be treated as such, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but I suggest you don't wait too long to introduce him to Cronus, you know how he hates surprises,"

"Yes, I know, I gave him six surprises before and he didn't take them to well,"

"Well then, I guess I will go do you a favor and warn Cronus before hand, but I should warn you he is not in the best mood, the babies kept him up all night. So he's awfully grouchy," Atlas gave me one last glare and walked away toward the palace.

Gulped loudly and turned inwards to Rhea, she was smiling, to be honest that confused me. She looked at me and her smile widened. Then she spoke, "It's okay, Cronus, believe it or not, is always in a more giving and forgiving mood when he's grouchy. And besides he doesn't mind stay up late when they babies are keeping him up. Now let's go, it is time for you to met your father."

"Babies," I thought, pausing for a moment then calling out, "Wait, when you say babies, you mean-,"

"Yes," Rhea interrupted me, "Your siblings. They move around in your father's stomach, just as if he were pregnant with them. They move around at night, fighting for room no doubt," Rhea walked on and I follow once more, "They keep your father up at night because they move so much and they can never tell whether it's day of night so they move and fight whenever they please. And because of this your father as a different sleeping pattern every night,"

I followed her up the steps listening to her talk about my siblings, Gaia would never revile this much to me ever. As we walked up the golden stairs and into a grand palace, my breath was taken away for the second time that day. The walls where painted gold, the carpet was red, staues of different gods outlined the hall way, and at the very end of the hall way stood two thrones, and in the one on the right sat a man that looked just like me. White hair, and starling blue eyes, there was a small bump on his stomach; it was about the size of an eight week pregnancy bump. I knew right away that that was where my siblings I have waited all my life to see were kept.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked next to Rhea with my head held high, while Rhea walked as casual as possible, which earned me a few looks. The hallway seemed longer with all eyes on me. I even heard a few snickers, which made me feel even more out of place and uncertain of myself. My heart started to speed up faster as Rhea leaned over and whispered.

"When we get to the feet of the thrones, I'm going to take my seat at my throne and you're going to get down on one knee, with your head down. Don't move a muscle till Cronus says so. Got it? Good."

Before I could respond we reached the thrones. Rhea quickly kissed Cronus on the lips and sat done on her pure gold throne. While I stood there like an idiot for a few seconds till I remembered what Rhea said, then I hastily and roughly fell to my knees. A loud thump echoed threw out the room as pain shot up my legs. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid and ungraceful.

Atlas chuckled and muttered, "Idiot," but someone must have shot him a look, because he automatically shut up. Everything was silent and still for a few moments. I hardly dared to breathe. Till Cronus spoke in a deep rich voice fit for a king.

"Raise, and tell me your name,"

I kept my head down while I swiftly rose. And in a soft but firm voice I said, "Zeus, son of Uranus and Gaia."

"Lift you head," I did and our eyes meet for a split second before I looked away, I was afraid he would make the connection and figure it out. Cronus got out of his seat and walked over to me. He circled around me, probably trying to figure out if I was a threat or not. I must have not looked overly threatening because he said.

"There's no need to fear me, I'm not going to harm you. There's no point in it. So where have you been all this time? Atlas said that you've been with our mother, is that true?"

"Yes, we were living in a small cavern and days walk from here," I looked up at Rhea to make sure it was the right answer, but if it was she didn't show it. She stayed neutral like nothing was going on.

"He's lying," I heard Atlas's voice boom throughout the palace. Cronus looked up at him startled at his outburst.

"And why is that?" Cronus asked with a curious expression.

"Well, don't you find it odd that you've never seen or heard of him before? And why would mother hide him? From what dangers could be out there that he needed protected from and then all of a sudden have the dangers gone? I find it odd,"

"I understand this, and yes, there are many unanswered questions I would like to find the answers to. But, with the information I have just collected from you, I believe you do not know if he is indeed lying correct?"

"Well, I-I mea-…"

"Correct?"

"Correct," spoke hanging his head down, he had lost the battle and he knew it.

"Brother, I love you to death, but I will not accept or allow you to go around accusing people of things they are not,-"

"Brother, are you blind? Do you not understand what is going on?"

"Atlas," Cronus' voice wrung clear and strong throughout the palace, "Don't you ever interrupt me, not only is it disrespectful, but it pisses me off. I understand your concerns, yes, and they are something we will discuss. Just not at this moment. I am tired and I really just want to sleep for awhile, at least while the babies are asleep. Is that alright?"

Atlas looked Cronus in the eye and asked, "The babies are asleep?"

Cronus nodded before adding, "I think Poseidon is starting to stir, but that's nothing. He'll most likely fall back asleep when I fall asleep."

Softly Atlas asked, "Then why aren't you sleeping? If the babies are asleep then sleep, cause they'll probably be up later to night, this could be your only time to sleep."

"I was headed off in that direction till you came and told me of him," Cronus waved in my direction and I blushed for unknown reasons.

"Sorry,"

"Don't apologize Atlas, this isn't your fault. But at last, I need sleep so Zeus, I apologize, but you're going to have to wait to be questioned and welcomed into the family. I am going to bed, more than likely I will be at dinner. If anyone needs anything I will be in my room, try not to bother me unless it's an emergency. Atlas, show Zeus around, have him meet a few people, but don't over whelm him, if he wants to retire to his room till dinner then let him."

Atlas looked like he was going to argue, but quickly thought better of it and closed his mouth. Cronus looked satisfied and spoke one last time before he left for his room.

"I'm going to bed now, Rhea would you like to come? You seemed a little out of it throughout this entire ordeal."

Rhea smiled up at him and spoke, "I would love that," she walked over to her husband and took his hand, and together they walked in the direction in which I assumed was there bedroom.

"So," Atlas turned to me, "Ready for your tour?"

_**I hope you liked it! Ok so it's two in the morning, so I probably update tomorrow, or well I guess I would be today wouldn't it? Ok so I'll try and update again today! **_____


	6. Chapter 6

**Might be a little oc. Sorry…..tell me what you think, I'm kind of out of ideas!**

Everyone went back to what they were doing and I turned to Atlas and shrugged saying, "Sure,"

Without another word Atlas turned and swiftly walked in the direction Cronus and Rhea had just minutes before. Realizing that I better follow him, I quickly turned onto my heels and tried to catch up with him. I jogged up behind him and he greeted me with a glare, but didn't say anything. Which I was grateful for. We walked down a long hallway with red floors and golden pillars that held up the ceiling. There were at least two dozen doors along the hallway. Each door lead to a bed room. Atlas stopped at the very last door at the end of the hallway.

Atlas faced me and spoke, "This is your room, you can go in and looked around. I'll stay and wait out here for you. Don't take too long, my patience is wearing thin with you."

Anger and frustration built up inside me. I didn't know what I did to this guy. I hardly even said two words to the guy, and he had it out for me. So I did something I knew I would regret later, I stood up as tall as I could and turned to face him. And said in a deadly voice, "What have I done to you? Why is your patience wearing thin, because to be honest I haven't really even talked to you. It's not _my_ fault_ you_ decided to argue with Cronus. You should have known better!" Yep, I was right, I regretted it.

Atlas' face turned a light shad or red and his fist clenched up, but instead of blowing up he took a deep breath and calmed himself down and them softly scolded me, "Shut your mouth, you're going to wake up Cronus."

"Whatever," I said and walked into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and winced as the sound echoed throughout the palace. I slowly open my eyes as I silently pleaded with the Fates that it didn't wake Cronus. I could hear Atlas growl on the other side of the door.

I pushed Atlas out of my mind of the moment and looked around. The room was fairly big, but compared to my small room in the cavern this place is huge. The walls were of course painted red and a window. A small bed and a hay woven basket were I was to keep my clothes in, were in a corner. I looked around for a few minutes more before I got board and walked out. When I exited the room I discovered Atlas leaning against the wall examining his nails.

"Ready?" I asked.

He answered with a gruff nod and walked back down the hallway towards the thrones. We walked in utter silence till we were outdoors. Tables and small stores were lined up selling different things like a flea market. People walked around buying, trading, and talking. You could tell just by watching everybody, that everybody got along and were a family. I had to give Cronus credit, he may have been an evil monster that swallowed my siblings, but he sure knew how to keep a family together, safe, and happy. But if he could create and keep a family this peaceful, then why lock my siblings away? Surly he could have found a better way to keep the prophecy from happening. The thoughts of my siblings waved heave on my mind as I accidently wonder at loud.

"Does he regret it," I whispered and Atlas stopped in his tracks automatically figuring out what I meant.

"Why do you care? You've never meet them. You didn't see them enter this world and then taken out only minutes after arriving," Atlas shoot his infamous glare at me.

"Atlas," I whispered and he turned to face me once again, only this time his eyes were glossed over with tears. "Does he regret it? Do you regret letting it happen?"

Atlas nodded then added, "Cronus- When Heasta was born; she was the light of his life. But only for a few minutes, till he realized that she couldn't live. He wouldn't let her over throw him. So he did the first thing he thought of, and swallowed her. He wouldn't come out of his room for days he felt so guilty. He loved her. I loved her. She was beautiful. Then Demeter came. She slept through the whole thing. Fell asleep the second she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Then Hera came, Hera she was beautiful the most precious thing. She was perfect. Broke Cronus' heart. But I think Haides or Hades for short, had the most toll over Cronus. Hades was his first son. I would tease Cronus about not being able to produce a son. And then Hades came. Now Hades was smart he was very responsive. He would smile and blow bubbles and little things like that. And it hurt Cronus a lot to do what he had to do. He loved Hades. Six months later Rhea came into the throne room and said that she was expecting. The look on Cronus' face was price less. But things didn't go right and Poseidon was born way too early much earlier then the others. He was breathing when he was born. So Cronus quickly picked him up, placed a kiss on his head and swallowed him. Today Poseidon is happy and healthy and causes most of the fights." Atlas laughed and continued, "I didn't get to see the last baby. I know it was a boy. But by then Cronus and Rhea had had enough and didn't name him. You see it hurt Cronus more and more each time he has to swallow a baby. So they stopped having kids and they don't even pay attention to the youngest."

I looked up at Atlas, I knew with was a touchy subject for him but I continued on anyways. I want to make sure my siblings were okay. "So, they move around in his stomach?"

"Yeah, they do. And they're very responsive, like they know their names right? So Cronus can say a name and they'll move. And if they're fighting and he tells them to stop, they will. They're smart."

I laughed.

"So, do you think they're happy?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Umm, lets see," Atlas pretended to think, "They're always warm, they get feed every day without have to do anything, they can sleep whenever they want, no responsibilities, and they have each other. I think they're pretty happy,"

I laughed again. A tall muscular man walked up to us and pulled Atlas into a bear hug.

"You okay? I heard about your run in with Cronus," the name said.

Atlas sighed and rolled his eyes, "So that's what everyone's talking about now ugh?"

The man laughed and said, "Of course you never have run ins with him. You two are best friends. So naturally it's big news that you two had a fight. And a big one at that."

"It wasn't a big fight, just a little miss understanding and argument. It's just he's never called me out like before and it scared me."

"He's just tired no big deal. He has been in a mood all day. Who's this?" the man asked finally noticing me.

"Oh, this is the core of our argument. This is Zeus, son of Uranus and Gaia. Also known as out new little brother."

"Oh," the man sang, "So Cronus isn't the baby anymore. How did he take that news?"

"I don't think it's sunk in yet,"

The man nodded and stuck out his hand, "I'm Oceanus."

"Zeus," I stuck out my hand to shack his.

Oceanus nodded at me and went back to talking to Atlas. Only this time the conversation was about not that interested me. So I decided to walk around and explore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I'm going to discontinue this story if I don't start getting more reviews! So please start reviewing~ thanks **

As I walked away from Atlas and Oceanus I knew in the back on my mind that it was a mistake. It may be a small one, but the last thing I need is to draw attention to myself. But yeah I do have to mingle a little bit don't I? Make new friends that I will send to the depths of Tatarus when I'm king. Yeah maybe I shouldn't make friends. I walked up to a table with fresh fruit.

"Hello, would you like so fruit?" the woman behind the table asked. She had long black hair pulled back into a bun. She was a little on the chubby side. She was beautiful with clear skin and piercing blue eyes and light pink plump lips. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them and her teeth sparkled when she smiled. She couldn't have been any older than my father. And in the back of my head I vaguely wondered why I hadn't seen her before she spoke.

"I…Um…No, I don't have anything to trade or give you. I'm new and just sort of looking around." I stammered out embarrassed that I didn't have anything to trade.

"Oh, don't worry," the woman said, "Take the fruit I have plenty, Cronus makes sure we always have plenty to eat,"

Smiling I took the piece of fruit and thanked her. I smiled at her again and walked to the nest table, it was completely covered with clothes, but I barely noticed. I was examining the small fruit that I was given. It was red and kind of fat at the top and thin at the bottom. A small brown stick stuck out of the top, it had not particular smell to it, like all food in the past had. So trusting my instincts; I took a bite.

Sweet juices filled my mouth as I chewed the skin. I looked back sown at my food and realized that it was filled with a whitish yellow substance. I took another bite; this time into the whitish yellow part. I decided that I liked it and keep eating. This place is full of new and weird things that I would have to get used to.

As I pasted numerous tables the wind picked up blowing all my hair to one side. A little frustrated I tried to push it down, needless to say, it didn't work. And as I was wrestling with my hair I tripped over my own two feet. I fell face first down onto the ground. My face turned bright red as a couple of girl giggled at me. Anger and embarrassment swirled inside me and the sky began to darken and thunder was begging to roll.

"ZEUS!" I heard Gaia shout my name. the sky lightened up and I looked around for her. My heart swelled and dropped when I could locate her. At first I didn't realize what the throbbing in my chest was, but then I understood. I missed her. Trust me when I say I didn't want to admit it, in fact the thought of me actually missing my grandmother repealed me. But I couldn't help the ever lingering hobble thoughts in the back of my head. There was a high chance that I would never see her again, and that scared me.

"Zeus," Atlas' scream brought me out of my depressing thoughts. I looked up at his face and saw shock, anger, and confusion on it.

"Ugh!" I groaned he saw what had happened, he saw the sky darken and lighten up again with the change of my mood. That was why Gaia yelled at me, she was afraid that someone would notice. And someone did. And that someone was very close to Cronus. I am so screwed.

I picked myself up and gave him a sheepish smile, "Hey."

"You…You…How….," atlas couldn't seem to stutter out his words.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Never mind," Atlas shook his head, "If you're up to it I want you to meet some other people."

"That's fine, I'm up to it, but what people? Because I think that I should meet the people that are going to be at the dinner, you know?"

Atlas' mouth formed a hard line as he answered, "Of course, your highness,"

He really doesn't like me.

I shrugged and followed him. He was at least twenty feet ahead of me, seeing as he left without of me _again! _

"Why must you always leave me behind?" I wined after I caught up to him.

"Because I hate you, plain and simple,"

"Well then," I mumbled.

As the day progressed I meet a handful of people, whose' names I will never remember. And even if I did it wouldn't matter, they didn't seem to interested in me anyways. All they cared about was the fight that Cronus and Atlas had. Apparently those fights don't happen very often.

The sky turned orange as the sun began to set. Atlas finished his conversation he was having with one of his daughters, and then shoved me forward; telling me to get a move on or we would be late. I didn't even bother to tell him that I was the one waiting for _him_ to finish _his _conversation with _his _daughter.

As I walked up the steps to the palace for the second time that day, my heart speed up. Cronus would be there, and as he said earlier; he would be asking questions, questions that no matter what I couldn't answer wrong. Or truthfully I should say.

Atlas led me into a huge room with a long table with Titans already seated in. All eyes turned to me; I've met most of the faces earlier today. As embarrassed as I was at the moment I didn't want to meet anyone's eyes to I kept them on two red velvet thrones at the head of the table. I assumed there were my mother and father's. Atlas took a seat next to the throne on the right and gestured for me to sit by him. The chattering that filled the room moment before suddenly stopped as my mother and father entered. I gulped.

Cronus's eyes scanned the room, as Rhea's looked straight ahead. Their arms intertwined, "Where's Oceanus?" Cronus asked.

"He said he'd be a little late," someone in the back answered.

Cronus nodded and sat down with his wife, he was now holding hands with. Nymphs brought in the in the food and I noticed that Atlas wasn't making eye contact with Cronus, and I wasn't the only one. Almost everyone in the room was exchanging knowing and concerned glances. There was even a whisper every now and then. But Cronus ignored them and started eating, finally turning his eyes to me.

"So Zeus how was your day? Not too over whelming I trust,"

"No, not at all,"

"Good, now I want you to tell me your story,"

I swallowed hard and began to tell the biggest lie of my life, "Well, when I was born Gaia, my mother, decided that she didn't want me to grow up among everyone else. She said something, I recall vividly, that there was a danger and she wanted to keep my safe. I have never and mostly likely will never know what that danger was. Was I grew she kept me very sheltered, not letting me go outside very often and things like that. She told me I was her pride and joy and that I would do great things one day, and help you rule a great family. Then one day, Gaia got all weird. She didn't talk to me all day and avoided eye contact. Then the next morning she told me it was time to go and that I should pack my things. I tried for an expiation, but she wouldn't give me any. Then I met Rhea and she brought me here. Where I've felt out of place every sense," that last comment earned me a few smiles for a couple of people in the room, included Cronus.

Atlas shook his head in frustration. I could tell that he wasn't buying it and he was starting to get pissed that his family was. But he didn't say anything and continued to shove food roughly into his mouth. Cronus seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"Well, so, do you have any special talents?" Cronus asked has he placed a piece of meat in his mouth.

"No, I wish, but no," I lied through my teeth and Atlas had enough of it.

He slammed his fist on the table, causing a loud and startling sound to travel throughout the room, and then stood up shouting, "He's a filthy liar Cronus! He's lying I saw firsthand that he can control the weather. We need to throw him in Tatarus while we can. Cronus your being foolish and it's pissing me off,"

I thought Cronus would freak out but he didn't, he calmly stood up, but the minute he did his face scrunched up in pain and he clutched his stomach.

"Cronus," Atlas asked, voice full or concern, "Are you okay?"

Cronus looked at Atlas and nodded, "Hera just did a 360, she has been doing that a lot lately. And Hades is laying on my blander so on wrong move on his part and I'm in trouble. But Atlas I told you I would discuss this with you later, but seeing as you have no patience, we will discuss it now." Cronus' voice got a little more forceful, "Go, get in my room and stay there. Do not move. Do you understand? I'm already upset at you don't make it worse. Now go."

Atlas pushed his chair back roughly causing it to fall back on the floor and stomped out mumbling a few nasty words as he left. Cronus stood up and shook his head signing, "He's going to hate me in the morning," and then he turned and left. Leaving an awkward silence. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm so so so so so so so so so so SORRY it took me this long to update! I'm going to try and update every 1-2 days for now on, but if I don't I'm sorry! It is summer and I do want to go to the beach every now and then so sorry if I don't get to it every now and then! Anyways, thank you all for staying with me on this story! And thank you all for liking the story! And thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing; it makes me want to write more!

The next morning I woke up and decided to wander around aimlessly. Today I was going to avoid Atlas at all cost. There was no way I was going to be hanging out with him again. Even if I had to tell Cronus myself, I wasn't going to go messing around with Atlas. Speaking of Atlas, I wonder what Cronus did to him last night. Whatever it was It couldn't have been pretty. He was not happy with him last night, but from what I have heard, Cronus could be quite merciful when he wanted. That was probably a good thing on my part.

I walked down a hallway with blood red carpet and some statues of the Cronus and Rhea. There were also a couple of paintings of them together. They looked extremely happy together. They would have had the perfect marriage and the perfect life; if Cronus hadn't had freaked out when someone told him of the prophecy they had foretold, and ate his children that is.

Gaia never said exactly when we would free my siblings. All she ever said was; when it's time. Like I was supposed to know what that meant. When it's time, that could mean anything, right? I suppose I should get to know my father at least. Maybe he could tell me a thing of two about my siblings. I really am interested in them.

I continued to walk around, not finding much, but the place really was beautiful. I accidently stumbled into the throne room. It was hard to believe that only twenty four hours ago I walked in here for the first time and met my father for the first time. My eyes drifted to the thrones, only to find Cronus sitting on his, looking bored. I quickly looked away and absent mindedly wondered where Rhea was.

"Zues?" I heard Cronus call my name and I walked over to him. I bowed and took a seat at his feet, all without looking at him.

"Zeus?" he said again, "Is everything okay?"

I looked up at him and saw genuine concerin in his eyes, I smiled and said, "Yeah, I just, I don't know," and I really didn't. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him, I didn't want to get close to him and then have to throw him in Tatarus. That would just make everything more difficult than it already was. I mean he _is_ my father.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Are you still feeling out of place?"

I nodded. Pretending that was the only thing on my mind. I was amazed, he really did care about me.

"I know it hard, but once you get to know people it won't be so bad. I promise," he smiled at me and I smiled back.

My smile vanished as we sat in silence for awhile, then I did the stupidest thing ever. But I had to do, I had to know. I asked about my siblings, "So, do you and Rhea have any kids?"

Without hesitation he said, "We have six. Three girls and three boys."

"But they're in your stomach," I said more then asked.

He nodded.

"What are they like? Their personalities I mean.

Cronus studied me for a few seconds and then began telling me all about my brothers and sisters, "Well, Hestia, our oldest is more of the quite type. She doesn't move around a lot, she doesn't kick her siblings ever. She just sleeps and stays happy. Demeter, she's kind of bossy. If she wants to move to another spot and someone else is in that spot, she'll kick them out. Unless it's Hestia. Her and Hades don't really get along. Then there's Hera, Hera is a pain! She thinks she's queen. She always kicking and keeping me up at night, she is most defiantly a pain. Hades, is more like Hestia, he's quite, doesn't move around a lot. Doesn't start fights with his siblings for no reason. He's sweet. Now Poseidon is a trouble maker he likes to get into fights and kick everybody. Not to mention 99.99% of the time, he is the one keeping me up at night. But I love him anyways. And out last child, we didn't name, by that time it hurt too much to name him. Naming them made us feel like complete monsters, so I just swallowed him and that was the end. He doesn't move around a lot, in fact he doesn't move around at all. And to be honest, that sorta scares me,"

"Do they, you know, respond to you in anyway?" I asked.

"Yes, whenever I say there name they move. And if they're acting up, if I just start talking then they settle down a bit,"

Cronus and sat in the throne room and talked all day. We talked about everything we could think of. I didn't want the day to end, I just wanted to sit and talk to my dad. He didn't expect a thing. The more we talked about my siblings the more I wanted to meet them, but the more I talked to my father the more and more I dreaded destroying him. By the time it was dinner time Cronus could have been considered my best friend. My worst nightmare had come true, I had gotten close with Cronus and I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want to go to war. I didn't want to be king. I was happy just being me and staying at my father's side. I just wanted to be me.

I mulled all of the day's events over in my head during dinner. I just keep quiet and eat silently. Cronus talked to Rhea and a couple of his brothers, every now and then rubbing his stomach trying to sooth his children. They must not be agreeing with his choice of foods for dinner. I was so caught up in the thoughts that I didn't even realize that Atlas wasn't there, until they every end when the nymphs came back to pick up the dirty dishes.

Once everyone exited the dining room, I walked over to Cronus and asked, "What happened to Atlas? He wasn't at dinner tonight, and I was just wondering if, well…"

"If I beat him and he was too weak to come tonight?" Cronus laughed, "No Zeus, I didn't beat him. I just yelled at him, we had a long talk. You see we don't fight much and he normally doesn't cause any trouble with me, so when we do fight, I just talk to him. Although he did make me mad yesterday. And as for him not showing up for dinner, he probably just wanted to be alone,"

"He probably didn't want to see me, so he decided to go hungry,"

Cronus laughed, "That is probably exactly the reason he didn't show up. He can be childish at times."

I stayed and talked to Cronus for a couple of minutes until I saw Gaia standing in the curtains, my heart nearly stopped. I stuttered to Cronus that I had to go. And started to walk out, planning on going around and meeting her in my room. But as I started walked away Cronus called to me, "Hey, how would you like to be my cupbearer? I know it's not much, but it will give you something to do until we come up the something else for you. It's only temporary."

I smiled and said I would love to and walked to my room. I opened the door and found Gaia sitting on my bed. She turned to me and said, "It's time,"

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would fly out of my chest, and for the first time in my life I stood up for myself and told Gaia, "No."

Hey, so sorry it's kind of short! I hope you liked it! Please Review! Oh hey, if any of you are bored and want something to read, I posted a story called Oscar and Alphonse. It's posted on the Percy Jackson fanifcition site, but it has nothing to do with Percy. I just didn't know where else to put it, but I would forever grateful if you read it and told me what you thought. I wrote in a week for a school assignment. I've heard it's really good, but I put up the non-edited version without realizing it, so it you do read it just be aware, it's not edited. So thanks for reading! Please review! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Gaia just stared at me and I started to get nervous.

"What do you mean no?" she hissed, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done." I stated, like that was going to get me out of this situation. She was going to make me full fill this stupid prophesy. I really wish I could switch places with one of my brothers. Life would have been so much easier if I was just swallowed up.

"You don't have a choice. We have three days, Zeus, to get your act together. In three days," she held up her fingers as if to make sure I understood, "I will return and we will retrieve your brothers and sisters. Then I will leave you alone and you can continue to full fill the prophesy as you please.

I glared at her for several minutes before giving in. "Fine,"

Then she left. I kicked the wall in frusteration and then walked back to my room.

The next morning I woke up in the most bitter mood. I was just irritated for some reason. I quickly got up and got dresses and walked to the dining hall. Everybody was seated and already eating, including Cronus and Rhea. As I sat down and got a plate of food, Rhea looked at me knowing. I rolled me eyes, great, she knew about my little run in with Gaia.

Atlas sat beside me, seething in rage. I really don't understand what I did to that guy. He just glared at me as he ate, being careful so Cronus didn't see he scornful looks he was shooting me. I just ignored him.

Cronus turned to me and asked, "So, Zeus, what are your plans for the day"

Swallowing my food I answered, "I'm not sure sir, what do you suggest?"

Cronus thought for a moment before asking, "Have you been introduced to Aphrodite?" as Cronus said this Atlas groaned. I guess he wasn't much of a fan of her either.

"Um, I believe we haven't been introduced,"

"She's the worst, even worse then you," Atlas mumbled.

"What was that Atlas?" Cronus asked calmly.

"Nothing, my king," Atlas looked away.

"Good answer. Anyways, Zeus, she's interesting, I'll admit that, but she is very nice and I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to meet you. I'll introduce you once I'm done eating," Cronus said with a smile. And my stomach turn and not in a good way.

After Cronus finished he beckoned me to follow him. I followed him outside and through the market and down to the shore. On the shore a gorgeous women lay in the sand tanning. Her long blonde hair surrounded her perfect body. At this point I was extermly nervous and tried to look away, but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. I was under a spell and it was hopeless fighting it.

Cronus cleared his throat to get her attention, "Aphrodite this is Zeus. It is to my understanding that you two have yet to meet,"

Aphrodite, cracked one of her eyes open and gracefully got up. I offered my hand, but she wouldn't take it, all she did was stare at me. It made me even more uncomfortable then before.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Z-Ze-Zeus," I stuttered.

She gave an _Are you stupid?_ look before adding, "I got that part, what I meant was, who are your parents and where have you been all this time?"

I looked over to where Cronus was supposed to be standing, but he was gone. He must have left while I was tring to get along with this girl. "Thanks a lot Dad," I thought.

Aphridite must have sense my longing for Cronus. She gave me a pity look and said, "He's busy a lot. He as much to look after. He dosent talk to a lot of people either, he only lets a small number into he person circle. So don't be offended if it seems like he is ignoring you."

I smiled at her, "Thanks. Could we not go into my back story? It's not a happy one,"

She pretended to think for awhile, "I guess so. Have a seat," she sat back down and patted the spot next to her.

We sat in silence for awhile, just watching the waves gently crash onto the shore. I thought for a moment about how amazing it would be to control such a peaceful, but deadly thing. And for another brief moment, I wondered which one of my siblings would get it.

As if reading my thoughts Aphrodite quietly spoke so only I could hear her, "So, when are you going to get the babies out of his stomach?"

My heart dropped and I just stared at her. How could she know about me, about them, about well, everything? My mind raced with theories and worries. If she knew, then who else knew? And how did she find out? I hope that she hasn't and won't tell anybody.

She just smiled pleasantly at me, then I felt something hard it me on the back of the head. Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat up, head pounding, vision blurry. I tried to think back to what happened, but all I could remember was a really pretty girl and pain. My attempts to stand up were failed as the chains around my wrist and ankles held me down. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything due to the lack of light. I wanted to be worried and scared, but I was so exhausted. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this tired. I struggled one last time; one more attempt to get out, but soon my eyes started to slip close and I drifted back into a deep slumber.

"'Wake up," an all too familiar voice barked at me and through freezing water on me.

I groaned, I considered pretending to be asleep, but knowing _her _it wouldn't do any good and just put her in an even worse mood than what she already was in. I slowly opened sky blue my eyes and inwardly groaned as they meet Gaia's plain brown ones.

"Well, isn't it nice to see that you're awake from your nap," she glared at me.

I sighed, "Here we go," I thought, then calmly explained to her, "I was not napping, Grandma, I was struck on the back of the head with a hard object and I passed out. So could you, you know, untie me?"

"Why should I?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

I looked around, uncertain and out off all the good explanations I had to convince her of letting my go all I could come up with was, "Because,"

She rolled her eyes at my idiotic and I became frustrated.

"What happened anyways?"

"Well, to cut a long story short, Atlas as figured it out and we have to act tonight," she informed me. She didn't meet my eyes.

My heart skipped a beat and my mouth dropped. How could he figure it out? Was it something I let slip? I sure hope not, Gaia would kill me. But my mind quickly dropped that and went on to the other, more important part of what she had just said. _We have to act tonight._ That was by far the last thing I wanted to do tonight, well ever really, but I don't have a choice and now it's time to grow up and full fill this prophesy.

But I couldn't help but ask, "How did he figure it out?"

"It was a fluke, he overheard my speaking with her mother and it all went downhill from here. Luckily he tripped and we heard him. We couldn't risk him telling Cronus, although with the way Atlas has been acting I doubt that Cronus would believe him. Anyways, we knocked him out and tied him up, but we must hurry because he won't be there long."

"What is up with you knocking people out? Why did you knock me out?" I asked a little irritated.

"Because Zeus, raising you has been an extreme pain and sometimes all I want to do I hit you on the head with something hard." She smiled fondly at me. Then she grabbed my wrists and undid those chains along with my ankles.

"Let's go," she said and pulled me to my feet.

As we walked to the kitchen Gaia, again, informed me of what was to happen, "You're going to go into the kitchen and grab the pink drink. Cronus will be in his private quarters, give him the drink. He's expecting you. Go in, drop it off, and silently wait outside. I, Rhea, and Aphrodite will wait for you. Then you will grab one and go. Don't look back just go, run back to the cavern. We will meet you there with the rest of the kids,"

"Okay," I spoke with no enthusiasm as we entered the kitchen. I grabbed the pink drink and slowly headed to Cronus quarters. I was shaking, but I had to calm down. I too tree big breathes as stood at the door. I walked in. Faked a smile and place the pink drink in his hands. He smiled at me and I smiled back and quickly walked away. I felt sick. Horrible. I have never felt so disgusting in my life. Yet it had to be done.

Gaia, Rhea, and Aphrodite were already standing there. Absent mindly I wondered how Aphrodite got involved in all of this, but I didn't have long to think because was starting to throw up. I tried to block out the horrible sounds. And not any longer than 5 minutes. Gaia shouted, "Go,"

I ran in there and grabbed the closest baby. Gaia handed me a small blanket to place over the child. As I wrapped it around it I got a good look at it. It was a boy, jet black hair and startling green eyes. I tightened my hold on the baby and ran. I ran was fast as I could without looking back to see where the other babies ended up. The only thing I was focus on was getting the baby I had safe to the cavern.

I ran so fast the baby shook up and down. He was giggling so don't thing he was in any pain, but I still hoped that he wouldn't get hurt and start to cry. That was the last thing I needed. I kept him close to me as the sun went down and it started to get cold. As he started to fuss I ran even faster despite my exhaustion.

Finally we arrived. I looked around at the place that I was raised in. my heart broke as I remembered what it was like to be care free. To not have to worry about anything. And now I have 5 siblings to take care of and teach. Not to mention the war that has just begun. I shook my head and reminded myself it was time to grow up and take responsibility.

I looked at my brother and smiled. He looked so innocent and calm. He absoulty had no idea what was going on. He smiled up at me and said, "Hi,"

I laughed and said, "Hi, what's your name?"

"Poseidon," he answered with a smile and then looked around. His smile faded as he asked, "Where are my brother and sisters?"

"Um, they should be here any moment now," I said. Luckily he believed me and without any more questions he fell asleep.

I sat there, holding Poseidon for more than three hours. Nobody came. I shifted the baby in my arms and tried to fall asleep as well, but I was too worried. They should have been here hours ago. Yet nobody came. And there were no signs that they were coming. Crap.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long! I just haven't had any motivation! Sorry in advanced, but Microsoft on my computer got deleted and I'm trying to get it back without having to pay for it again. So I'm using WordPad and I guess it doesn't have spell check so I don't know if I misspelled a word. I went through a reread it and I think I got everything, but if I didn't I'm sorry!**

Three hours have passed sense Cronus had thrown up my brothers and sisters. Gaia and Aphrodite still have not showed up. I was worried. Poseidon was still asleep, a deep sleep. I hoped he would stay that way for a while. I needed time to think things through and calm down. Once Gaia and Aphrodite got here they would drop off the rest and then leave. Leaving me with five kids. It will be interesting, to say the least.

I was lost in my thoughts when Gaia entered along with Aphrodite. Gaia had the two of the girls and Aphrodite had a boy and a girl. The night was still black, but the kids looked wide awake. They didn't make a sound though, they just stared at me. It was like they knew who I was yet they couldn't believe it. I couldn't blame them, if it were me I would stare too.

They all had dark hair and dark eyes. The girls' hair reached down to their waist and had long loose curls. They had pretty dark eyes with long eyelashes that they kept blinking at me. The boy had also had dark hair and was the same length as Poseidon. His eyes were dark though, not so much a brown as a black. I've never seen eye color like that before and it kind of unsettled me.

I gently shook Poseidon awake. He rubbed his eyes gently and looked to his siblings. A smile spread clear across his face as he jumped out of my lap to go see them. All of them smiled and greeted him, all but one. One of the girls still just stared at me, it wasn't a curious stare any more, but one with hate and disgust. She was watching me as if she didn't trust me. Reluctantly she looked away for a few moments to check over Poseidon to make sure he was okay. To make sure I didn't hurt him.

"Okay," I thought, "I haven't even talked to her and she hates me. Come on!"

"Zeus," Gaia barked at me. She motioned for me to come outside with her.

I sighed and followed her out. I knew it was time for her to go and I wasn't ready to be left alone.

"I have to go now," She said bluntly.

"I know," I respond with out complaint.

She wasn't expecting that.

"And you okay with that?" She questioned.

I wanted to yell and shout at her that I wasn't okay with it. That none of this is okay. I wanted scream out that I wasn't ready for this and that she pushed me into and now I have kids to take care of along with a war! I wanted to tell her that I was scared and I didn't want to do this. I wanted to make her understand that if I screwed up I wouldn't be the only one to pay, my siblings would too. I don't want they to pay for my mistake. I wanted to tell her all of this and not care if she thought I was weak, but of course all I said was, "yes."

She nodded curtly and went on explaining how things were going to be, "The kids will grow as long as their powers. Cronus knows the longer they are out of this stomach and the more they grow the more powerful they get. He will to whatever it takes to get them back. Zeus, you have to keep them hidin and you have to keep them safe. I don't know how long it will take for them to grow, could be days, could be years. If Cronus gets a hold of even one of them, you will lose, they only way to win is with all of them. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. I have to go. I can not help you any more. Remember Zues, if you win you will be king of the gods, but if you lose..."

Gaia was gone.

Gaia never finished she sentence, she didn't need to. I knew the price and I didn't want to lose, not for just my sake, but my brother's and sisters' too. I walked back in and I could hear the kids talking in exaggerated voices about what they think is going on.

"Maybe he's our real dad, I mean what kind of father swallows his children anyway."

"What if we've been kidnapped?"

"Has anyone seen the rock?"

"Maybe he's an alien!"

"Do you even know what an alien is?

"No, but..."

"Seriously where's the rock?"

I listened to them for a while till Aphrodite walked up to me.

"I have to go,"

I knew that was coming.

"Cronus will be looking for me. He doesn't know that I was helping."

"Do you have to go?" I asked as I spared a glance at the kids.

"It will be helpful to have someone on the inside." She said, then, just like Gaia, she was gone.

I looked back up to see five pairs of eyes staring at me. Then Poseidon said, "We're hungry!"

I groaned.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And sorry again about the spelling, WordPad is stupid!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So," I started to ask, "What do you eat?"

"What do you eat?" The girl that was glaring at me earlier said with a little bit of attitude.

"Food," I said slowly as if unsure of my answer.

"Then that's what we eat!" She said in "duh" tone of voice.

I glared at her, "What's your name?"

"Hera," She answered. "Who are you any ways?"

"I'm your brother, Zeus."

"If you're our brother, "The boy with dark eyes asked softly, "Then how come you weren't swallowed like the rest of us?"

My heart skipped a beat. How was I going to explain to them what's going on? How am I going to tell them theirs a war and they have to help me kill our father? This is not something I've thought about before, I just assumed that they would know what was going on and we would pick up where I left off. But that was not the case. I've decided not to tell them, I'll let them settle first to their new surroundings.

"Well, because when I was a baby, Gaia, our grandma, wanted to keep me so she did," I finished lamely. That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever said in my life! But thankfully he bought it.

"Oh, okay,"

"So what's your name little guy?"

"Hades," he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Do you not know our names or something?" Hera demanded. I sighed she was not going to make this easy.

"Hera, why do you gotta be so mean?" Poseidon asked, "He saved us from Daddy's stomach. You should be thankful."

I was shocked that Poseidon stood up to her like that to defend me. I was thankful he did, maybe this won't be so hard after all.

Hera growled at Poseidon, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay," I said trying to get everyone's attention off of what just happened, "Lets play a game. I already know Hades, Hera, and Poseidon, so I will try to guess the rest of your names."

I walked up to one of the girls, there were only two girls left and only two names I could guess, "Hmmm, I bet your name in Demeter?"

"Yep," she smiled at me.

"Then your name must be Hestia?"

"Yes, it is," Hestia answered.

"Wow, fun game," Hera put her hands on her hips.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "You guys said something about being hungry?"

"Yeah," all said and jumped up.

"Alright, wait here," I quickly ran out into the rain and grabbed a whole bunch of different fruits.

I placed the fruit on the table, at least the thing Gaia and I used as a table before things got so complicated and out of hand.

Hades picked up the orange and examined it, "This is a weird color. What's it called?"

"Orange,"

"What's the fruit called?"

"Orange," I answered without realizing my mistake.

"Oh," exclaimed Demeter, "So this is called a red!" she said holding up an apple.

"And this," said Poseidon, holding up a Banana, "Is a yellow!"

"No," I corrected, "That is an apple and that is a banana."

"A nana?"

"No, Banana, with a B,"

"Bana?"

"B-na-a!"

"That's a hard word! Can I just call it a yellow?

I just stared at him, "Sure."

"How come an orange is called an orange, but a banana is called a banana? Banana is not a color, but a yellow is, so there for a banana should be called yellow." Hestia reasoned.

My head hurt.


End file.
